Summer Storm
by StickieBun
Summary: On a hot summers day, Grell shows up in a less than appropriate dress for work, and after hours when the heat turns into a storm, William finds himself unable to resist. Written for the Summer of the Summer of the Shinigami Fanfic Exchange fan fiction on Tumbler. For bassslayer91. One-shot.


Summer Storm.

The sun was beating down on London mercilessly, the cobblestone streets so hot a few kids were trying to cook an egg, just to see if it would. The streets were nearly empty. No one wanted to go out into such heat, and no one wanted to dress properly; gentlemen boycotting their jackets and vests, women wearing simple thin dresses without petticoats or bustles.

It was a slow day for everyone in London, except the ever short-on-staff reapers of London's shinigami dispatch. On such a hot day, not everyone could escape the relentless temperature cooking the earth, and not everyone could survive it.

Grell skipped down an alleyway in a light white sundress adorned with a red rose pattern. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail to keep it off his neck. His chainsaw glinted as the sunlight caught the silver blade as he joyfully swung it back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw William standing alone on a corner, scythe in hand as he used a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from the back of his neck.

His normally perfect appearance was a bit more casual that day, having discarded his black suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. His slicked hair had started to fall loose, and a few strands of dark brown hair was hanging in his face, reminding Grell slightly of when they had been younger.

Grell gave a small giggle and skipped towards the reaper, "Will-i-am~" he sang as he leapt through the heated air and flung his arms around his superior, "You should have told me you were going to come out of that stuffy office of yours! I would have accompanied you, darling."

"It couldn't be avoided. There had been a last minute addition to today's over-all collection and there wasn't time to reschedule everyone to fit it in. So I just covered the collection." William said, using his scythe to adjust his glasses, "Please get off me, it is too hot for this charade."

"Then you should loosen up a bit more, love." Grell giggled, letting go of William and sliding around in front of him, loosening his tie and popping open the top button of his shirt, "You'll feel much better…and look sexier." The red-head winked.

William stepped back, grabbing his tie to retighten it but froze, realizing what the flamboyant shinigami was wearing, "Sutcliff, that dress is not in any way in accordance to company dress code."

"But it's cute on me." The flamboyant death god said, spinning so that the skirt would fly out, showing off more of his legs.

"It doesn't matter how it looks on you, go change into something that follows the dress code."

"Oh you're no fun! It's hot out, this keeps me somewhat comfortable. Don't make me change."

William signed, nudging his glasses up as they had begun to slide further down his nose. "Grell, go change. Bear with a few extra layers for the rest of your shift...I can say nothing for what you wish to wear after that, be it stockings or bare ankle. Now if you would excuse me..." He turned away, dabbing at the back of his neck once more before returning to his work, leaving Grell to his own business, or so he hoped.

Grell watched the man leave him, his lower lip pushed out at the thought of having to put on his normal work outfit. But then what William had said afterwards made him forget about that and a Cheshire grin spread over his face as he let out a giggle.

-x-x-

The redhead wiped his brow with his sleeve, finishing up the last of his already late paperwork, just as his shift got over. He hopped up and skipped over to the door, locking it while he changed out of his pants, vest and shirt, and into another dress, quite a bit shorter than the one he had been wearing before. The thin red cloth hugged his figure, the short skirt ruffling out so that it barely covered the straps of the garter belt that held up his thin white stockings. He slipped into a pair on thin red pumps and left his office, heading strait for William's. He didn't bother to knock before he opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him so that he could lean back against it, showing off his long legs, "You shouldn't have to work overtime on a day like this, William~" he giggled.

It was finally the end of the day and William was just about to finish up the last of his paperwork when he heard his office door open, not bothering to glance up until he heard Grell's voice. It only took one glance before he put his pen down, sighing. "...I suppose I shouldn't have worded what I said earlier about what you wear off the clock...and what on earth _are_ you wearing?"

"Something special just for you, darling." He smiled, swaying over to the man's desk and sliding the stacks of papers to the side so that he could crawl up onto it and lean into Will's face, "Now if only you could dress more appropriate for such a hot summer's day~" he ran a finger down the black silk tie.

The reaper's eye twitched in annoyance, leaning back in his chair in attempt to pull from his reach. "I have work to finish, Grell."

"You have your own needs too…" he sat on the desk and swung his legs around, paying no mind as the action gave the emotionless reaper a decent peak at his black panties trimmed with red lace. He then slid down into William's lap and leaned in, his lips bushing against his ear, "It's okay to take care of yourself once in a while, love."

"Keep in mind that I'm still on the clock and have full right to write you up." he growled in warning as he jerked his head away. "Now remove yourself from me so I can finish my work."

A hurt look crossed Grell's features, "You always hide behind your work. Even when we were students together. I want to see the real you. He pushed himself up and walked around the chair the man was occupying, his fingers lingering on William's hand before brushing up along his arm and shoulder, then around the back of his neck as he slowly began to walk away, "Emotions are not something to be feared, you know." He withdrew his hand and started to walk back around to the other side of the desk.

"If I were afraid to show emotions, I would not be frustrated with your actions right now." he retorted, pulling the remainder of his paperwork back and straightened it, picking his pen back up to finish what he could quickly before given too much more overtime.

Grell stopped and looked over his shoulder, "A good frustrated, or a bad frustrated?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"What do you think?" he muttered, trying to concentrate on his work and not giving thought to how the flamboyant reaper would take that.

"I think it depends on how you look at it. Personally, or professionally. And personally I hope you would say it's a good thing from your own personal standpoint." He leaned over the desk suddenly, knocking a few papers from the out box to the floor as he stretched out to William and pressed his lips against his.

William started to speak against the mess the other was making of his work but suddenly found himself silenced by the other's kiss, his eyes widening behind his square frames. He wanted to move away and punish Grell for even pulling such a stunt, but somehow he couldn't, as though it were physically impossible.

When the man didn't pull away from him, Grell smiled against Will's lips and pressed in more, moving his lips against his with passion. It wasn't a pushy or needy kiss, and though it was hungry, it was surprisingly gentle.

What surprised William the most was that Grell left him room to move away if he wanted to, when the redhead could just as easily push him down so that he wouldn't be able to move. Slowly, William began to kiss back, though hesitantly.

The redhead held the kiss for a moment before pulling away, breaking it himself, "And it looks like I have my answer." He said with a gentle smile.

Will blinked up at him after he broke the kiss, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up. "...d-don't be ridiculous..." he mumbled, looking away as a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Oh? You think so? Shall I try again?" he grinned, leaning in once more, his lips hovering above his lips.

He shivered and glanced up at him, feeling the other's breath mingling with his quivering own...before he found himself leaning in to reconnect the kiss again. He hesitantly brought his hand up to rest lightly on the side of Grell's neck, leaning in closer to deepen the kiss ever so slightly.

Again, the corners of Grell's lips turned upwards and he moved around to reclaim his lap, sliding his arms around his shoulders, one hand sliding up to play with William's short hair.

William shifted back in the chair to allow him more room to sit on his lap, his free arm lowering to slowly slide along the red Reaper's waist until his hand rest on his lower back. He tilted his head and leaned up more into the kiss, pulling him down more before slowly breaking the kiss, panting lightly as he hovered over his red painted lips while glancing at him over the edge of his frames.

The red reaper giggled quietly, "Darling, you are not so good at convincing me otherwise." He rested his forehead against William's. He reached up and ran his fingertips over the other reaper's lips, "Tell you what, if you push me away right now, I'll leave you to your work for today. If you don't…I'll help you with catching up on your overtime…just not right away, of course."

William sighed, kissing his fingers lightly before glancing up at him again. "Hardly fair to choose between...you know I wish to finish my work...but…." He sighed, running his hand up to bury into the red locks. "...you better promise to help with whatever overtime has to be done..." he finally muttered, eyeing him coldly.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Grell winked, wiggling his hips, "Then I'll even make you dinner if you'd like."

He shivered from the wiggle, grabbing a fist full of Grell's hair out of reaction. "Yes…unless you are willing to hold off for a few more pages..." He lowered his gaze to the paperwork that was scattered nearby, inwardly beginning to battle with himself on whether he wanted to finish it later or not. He could always take it home...along with the Reaper sitting in his lap...

"Darling, I have been waiting for nearly one-hundred years. What's a few more pages?" Grell said, removing himself from the reaper's lap and turning around to bend over, picking up the papers that had fallen to the floor.

The reaper sighed, pushing himself closer to his desk again, trying not to stare at the black panties that were being flashed again. All those years...he should have known. "Since the Academy..." he mused quietly, taking the papers from Grell with a nod of thanks before getting straight to work on them.

"Since our first time together." He nodded with a smile, walking over to the small sofa that sat between two large bookshelves, and sprawling out across it, "I assumed you knew."

"I did but chose to ignore it." He set aside a finished document, quickly pulling the next in front of him and reading through it before signing at the bottom and placing it on top of the out box. He looked over at the red-headed Reaper on the couch, tapping the edge of his glasses. "And yet every day since you longed for my attention."

"I'm not the kind to give up on something—or someone I truly care about." He said softly, picking up one of the books that had been left on the table in front of the sofa and flipping through it. He turned his head and looked at the reaper at the desk, "When I have a crush, it doesn't last long. And yes, I have had crushes over the past one-hundred years. Eric, Tony, Theodore…" he counted them off on his fingers, "but it's different with you."

William nodded stiffly, "And…that deplorable demon?"

"Oh~ Sebas-chan?" Grell giggled, waving his hand in the air in dismissal, "I admit, I do lust obsessively over him. Ah! How I long for the day when he succumbs to me. I dream of it often~ The hum of my Scythe, his twitching body sprawled out beneath me on the ground…the light fading from his lovely red eyes as his blood pools around his body, running outwards in the cracks of the cobblestone like a glistening red web, his demonic soul forever cut away from his body~"

The dark haired reaper blinked in surprise, "You lust after killing him?"

"But of course~! Not only the scene painted out before my eyes like a sunset, it's sure to be as glorious as poetry~! Death delivered to Evil itself!"

He nodded, looking back to his desk and pulling out a folder to slip the paperwork into before tying it shut. "…That kiss did seem more than just desire..." he sighed, getting to his feet. "I need to drop this off at Affairs. I will return shortly...and we can continue where we left off."

Grell nodded and set the book back where he found it, sitting up and pulling his hair down so that it fell freely around his shoulders once more.

Will headed out of his office, his pace gradually quickening until he barely stopped in front of the secretary to drop off the paperwork before heading quickly back to his office. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh, questioning why he was in such a hurry to get back until he looked over at Grell still sitting on his couch. He frowned slightly and walked over to sit beside him. "All this time and it took only a simple kiss for me to notice...I don't understand..."

"Don't worry, darling…it's part of your charm." He giggled, resting his hand on his arm, "But maybe I should have made my move sooner."

He shook his head and looked up at him. "I would be in the same situation, confused by my thoughts on what to do..." He went quiet for a moment, lowering his gaze to his bag that sat beside the couch. He honestly had never been put in this situation before by anyone. "…Let's go clock out…then we could...see about dinner..."

Grell nodded, "Your place or mine?" he smiled, pushing his hair back over his shoulder. With him standing up, it was apparent that his hair was longer than the skirt of his dress, and it tickled against his thighs as he walked, swaying his hips, "I don't know what you have in your kitchen, but I know I have quite a variety."

"I do too…and mine…" He grabbed his bag and looked at him, the blush from earlier making a reappearance. "If it isn't a problem, I hope…"

"Of course not, Will." He skipped over to the door and leaned against it, waiting for William to follow.

The static reaper looked at the redhead a moment before moving towards him, hearing raindrops starting to hit the window in a light, slow rhythm, "We better hurry before we get too wet on the walk."

Grell nodded, slipping his arm through William's, "Ah, But seeing you dripping wet would be such a treat~" he giggled as they left the office and made their way out to the streets. The cobblestone sprinkled with wet spots from the rain. Grell let go of William's arm and spun out into the cool rain, the drops of water cold on his heated skin in a welcome change from the blazing sun that had been cooking London throughout the day.

William pulled out a black umbrella and opened it, looking up at the darkening sky, "It looks like it won't remain calm for long, Sut—Grell. We should get going before we get caught in a storm."

Grell paused mid-spin, looking over his shoulder, "Oh where is your sense of adventure?"

A small smile threatened to turn the corners of his mouth upwards, "At home, unless you would rather stay here and play in the rain."

Grell's smile widened and he skipped a few steps back over and slipped under the umbrella with him, leaning in close as they started to walk.

The rain gradually became heavier and the wind picked up, blowing the falling water in such a way that rendered the use of William's umbrella useless. By the time the two reached William's doorstep and he fished out his house key, the two were soaked, looking as if they had fallen into the river, rather than having been caught in the rain. William unlocked and pushed open the door, letting Grell in first before shutting it and setting the umbrella beside the door as they stood dripping in the threshold.

"Well, that storm came out of nowhere." Grell shivered, slipping his shoes off and setting them aside.

William nodded and hung slipped out of his own shoes, walking across to the bathroom and grabbing a pair of towels. He returned and handed one to Grell before beginning to dry himself off, "If you wish, you can take a hot bath to warm up. You may also borrow something dry to wear."

Grell nodded and squeezed out his long hair into the towel, "Not going to join me?"

"I will start on Dinner." He said, walking to his bedroom to change into dry clothes.

"Suit yourself." Grell sighed and walked to the bathroom to draw himself a bath. He kept it short, getting out once he was warm again and redried himself quickly. He hung his soaked clothes over the edge of the tub to dry and wrapped himself in a towel before calmly walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he found William had laid out a pair of pants and a shirt for him.

With a mischievous giggle, the redhead slipped on the shirt, but left the pants untouched before walking out to the kitchen.

William was in the middle of turning over a pair of chicken breasts in the heated pan when Grell joined him. He looked up, "I hope—" a blush graced his cheeks at the sight of the reaper wearing his shirt…and only that, "Grell, that is not appropriate attire for cooking…" or anything else practical for that matter. But then again, since when was Grell practical about anything?

"Would you rather me change into an apron?" Grell asked, leaning over the counter, causing the shirt to ride up exposing more than just his bare thighs.

"You're impossible, Sutcliff."

"Ah~ what are you imagining?" he winked with a wiggle of his hips; an action all the more noticeable with the lack of proper cover on his body.

"Probably what you were implying, I'm sure." William said, turning a flustered gaze back to his cooking.

"Granted." He pushed himself up and walked around the counter and behind William, wrapping his arms around his waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder, looking down at the meal William had chosen to prepare for the two of them. "Darling, do you happen to have oranges?" he asked.

"Fruit bowl on top of the icebox." William murmured in reply.

Grell left and grabbed an orange, cutting it in half. And walking over to the stove once more, "May I?"

William raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside, allowing Grell to slip in and squeeze the juice over the chicken to add flavor. He watched with interest as Grell set to grating some of the orange skin over the chicken before adding a few other spices that William had already gotten off the spice rack. Grell grabbed a red potato and cut it into slices, putting them into the pan as well and shifting them around before covering it with a lid to cook.

"I never knew you could cook." William observed.

"You never asked." Grell countered, quickly cleaning up the mess he had made and turning to smile at the other, "But I learned how for you."

"Me?"

"Mmm," the redhead nodded, "After I realized I had fallen in love with you, I began to dream about making you a meal. So I began to teach myself. I admit, it took a bit longer than I thought…nearly fifty years before I stopped making mistakes and setting my kitchen on fire." He giggled, "But I'm glad I finally have the chance to cook for you…or at least help you cook."

After the meal was finished, the two reapers ate, chatting lightly about work, though William had the feeling that Grell was quite bored with the topic. The storm outside grew more intense as they ate.

Grell sat curled up on William's black sofa, staring into the small fire William had started in the fireplace to keep out the cold draft caused by the storm. He seemed to be lost in thought as the warm light flickered across his calm features.

William had never seen the redhead so calm before, it was enduring and he felt himself drawn in even more to the man he had been so bent on avoiding for the better part of the last one hundred years of their reaper lives. He looked away from him and out the window before walking over to join him by the fire.

"The storm is getting quite bad out…maybe you should stay here tonight." The dark haired reaper commented casually.

Grell tore his eyes from the dancing flames and let his yellow and green gaze fall on William's soft, barely noticeable smile, "Is that a genuine concern about me having to brave the storm on my way home, or just an excuse to get me to stay?"

"It can't be both?"

Grell seemed pleased with William's answer, and he leaned in closer, once again connecting their lips in a kiss.

William let himself give in to the red reaper's lips, and he leaned in closer, his hand cupping the side of his face before sliding up into his hair and running his fingers through it, his wrist brushing lightly over his ear.

Grell's lips suddenly parted more, letting out an erotic gasp. His hands grabbing tightly to the fabric of William's shirt.

The dark haired reaper blinked and pulled back, looking at the redhead's flushed face before hungrily reconnecting the kiss, pushing him down against the couch, his hand sliding down Grell's side, caressing his curves and settling on his hip.

The red reaper let off a quiet hum against his lips, his hands moving to pinch open the buttons lining the front of William's shirt before pushing it from his shoulders.

William shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it aside to land soundlessly on the floor a short distance away. He moved his lips down from Grell's red lips and trailed kisses along his jaw to his neck before setting to work biting and nibbling the soft flesh. His own fingers setting to work removing Grell's borrowed shirt, quickly exposing him completely.

"You better not bite…" He mumbled coldly against Grell's neck as he lifted a hand and muffled the reaper's small moans by prodding his fingers into his mouth. He groaned, feeling Grell's tongue coil itself around his fingers, working to leave a thick coat of saliva along each of them individually. Silently, he ran his own tongue up along Grell's neck to his earlobe and took it between his teeth, pulling and sucking gently on it.

Again, Grell gasped, his body squirming under William's form and rubbing shamelessly against him, hips rolling upwards and grinding his exposed arousal against William's confined one.

He withdrew his fingers and slid his moistened tips down Grell's chin, neck, and torso, leaving behind a faint trail of moisture until he reached the redhead's entrance, rubbing it in small circles before pressing a digit into the tight warmth.

"Nnn…Will…" Grell moaned softly.

"Quiet." William commanded, yet in a gentle voice.

The redhead bit his lip, a small bead of blood forming on it as he did so, though it did nothing to stop his soft sighs and moans as William pressed another finger into him. His fingers curled and he pawed eagerly at William's shoulders.

"If we continue…you have to promise to act like nothing has changed between us at work…do you agree?" William asked, looking down at the redhead, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"I understand, darling." Grell whispered, pushing William's glasses back up his nose with one finger.

"Good girl." William breathed before recapturing Grell's lips and withdrawing his fingers to undo his pants. He lifted Grell's hips and positioned himself at the worked entrance and eased his way in, grunting at the tight warmth swallowing him and his eyes closed, his head falling neck on his shoulders.

"Ahh," Grell gasped out, spreading his legs wider as he stretched over the other's member, his hands reaching out to grab desperately at William.

William grabbed Grell's hands and twisted his arms together, pinning them down to his chest with one hand while the other grabbed Grell's leg and pulled it up onto his shoulder as he started a fast, rough rhythm, each thrust drawing a shameless gasp or moan from red lips.

Grell lifted his leg painfully up and looped it over William's head, moaning as he twisted himself onto his hands and knees, pushing himself back against William's movements.

He grabbed the redhead's hips and leaned over him, driving himself deeper as he panted. One of his hands slid up along Grell's spine and gripped his hair at the root, pulling him up to just his knees, and forcing his head to the side, hungrily tasting the soft flesh of his neck and ear. It had been so long since William had lay with someone, and his drive was getting the better of him; movements rougher, his teeth biting down to the point that it drew blood, making Grell cry out in pain. Yet the redhead only wiggled in a silent beg for more.

The dark haired reaper wrapped his arm around Grell's waist, holding him against him as he picked him up enough to turn him, pinning him against the back of the couch as he pounded himself as deeply as he could go, repeatedly striking a hard bundle of nerves deep within him.

"Ahhnng! W-Will! I-! AUHH!" Grell arched his torso, his head falling back onto William's shoulders as the pent up pressure within him breached it's limit and expelled, covering the couch and his stomach with creamy white.

William felt Grell's body twitch a few times before collapsing over the back of the sofa, "We're not done yet, Grell." He whispered, continuing his movements until he also started to feel his climax approaching quickly. With a final thrust, he grunted and held Grell close, filling him with his seed.

The two collapsed sideways onto the sofa, panting heavily, both silent, listening to each other's labored breath. Finally, Grell rolled his hips so that William would slide out of him before rolling over to curl up against his chest, "William…I love you." He whispered.

William hugged him, stroking his long hair, "As far as the office is concerned, this never happened." He said.

Grell lifted his head to look at him.

"And as long as it stays that way, this can happen again." The reaper said gently, the ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.


End file.
